Un grain de folie
by Mynock
Summary: De Black à Lestrange, voici l'histoire de Bellatrix.


_Des éclairs de lumière jaillissent de tous les côtés. J'affronte en duel une mère de famille aux cheveux de feu, Molly Weasley. Je la hais, cette infâme traître à son sang. Je vais la tuer et ensuite je m'occuperai de sa gamine. J'éclate de rire alors qu'un autre de ses sortilèges me frôle. Je suis une guerrière, ce n'est pas une mère de famille, femme au foyer qui plus est qui va me battre. Après tout, elle ne se sert de sa baguette que pour accomplir des tâches ménagères. J'utilise la mienne pour torturer, pour faire hurler de terreurs des Sang-de-bourbe. _

_Tout à coup, le silence, je vois l'action au ralenti. Son mouvement de poignet, ses lèvres qui bougent, prononçant le maléfice qui me sera fatal. Je n'ai pas le temps d'esquiver. Je revois ma vie défiler devant mes yeux, et la dernière image que je vois est celle de ce beau jeune homme, celui qui m'a charmé il y a des années et m'a fait devenir celle que je suis, Tom. Tom Elvis Jedusor._

* * *

><p>Je n'étais pas prédestinée à devenir une Mangemort comme le raconte les livres d'Histoire. Ils font tout pour me diaboliser, et c'est vrai que j'ai quelques torts, même beaucoup, mais il est temps de rétablir la vérité. Même si personne ne la lira après tout, je suis morte. Je n'ai pas d'enfants qui en lisant ces mots seront rassurés, voire même comprendront qui je suis vraiment. Disons que je le fais pour soulager ma conscience. Mais avant tout, remettons les choses dans leur contexte.<br>Je m'appelle Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black. Je suis le bras droit de Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le plus grand mage noir de ces dernières années, fléau du vingtième siècle.  
>À l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, nous sommes le 1 Mai 1998. Demain, aura lieu la bataille de Poudlard. J'ai confiance en mon maître, mais, je ne sais pas, j'ai un étrange sentiment. Alors j'écris ce parchemin. Peut être que nous gagnerons, et je n'aurai qu'à le brûler. Peut être que nous perdrons, et ceci sera ma dernière aventure.<p>

J'ai grandi dans un foyer de Sang-Pur, entourée de mon père Cygnus Black, de ma mère Druella Rosier, et de mes deux sœurs, Narcissa et Andromeda. Pas d'héritier mâle, ce qui a toujours vexé père, car sa sœur Walburga a eu deux fils Sirius et Regulus.  
>Nous avons été élevées comme de vrais femmes Sang-Pur, dans la tradition, le respect des règles, tout en sachant la valeur de notre sang. Notre sang valait mieux que celui des autres, car nos aïeuls étaient tous de vrais sorciers, pas de moldus dans notre arbre généalogique.<br>Et pourtant, toute l'ironie de notre éducation, avec le recul, je m'en rends compte. Nos principes ne différaient pas vraiment des principes des monarques moldus. Nous nous croyions supérieurs, nous étions avides de pouvoirs, nous vivions dans le luxe, avions des serviteurs. La seule différence ? Nous avions des baguettes magiques.

J'ai toujours adoré mes deux sœurs. J'étais l'aînée Andromeda la cadette, Narcissa la benjamine.  
>Je devais leur montrer la voix, la conduite à suivre. Aujourd'hui je suis tellement fière qu'elles ne m'aient pas imitée. D'une certaine façon, j'ai réussi mon rôle de grande sœur, elles ne m'ont pas suivie sur la pente de la folie.<br>Narcissa s'est mariée à Lucius Malfoy, dont elle était folle amoureuse. Ils ont eut un fil, Draco. Certes, ils sont du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais soyons honnêtes. Ils ne croient pas réellement en ses valeurs, ils veulent juste être du côté de plus fort.  
>Quand à Andromeda. Ma chère Andromeda. On nous prenait pour des jumelles, tellement on se ressemblait. Je l'ai abandonné, cela restera mon plus grand regret. Elle a épousé un né-moldu et nous l'avons tous renié. Traitée comme une moins que rien. Elle me manque. Elle a eu une fille, Nymphadora. Je l'ai combattu par le passé. Une jolie fille, j'espère que sa mère est fière d'elle.<p>

J'aimais mes sœurs, profondément. Et au moment où j'écris ces mots, je me rends compte que ce furent les seules à m'aimer sincèrement. J'aimerai leur dire que je suis désolée. Que ma folie m'a rendue aveugle, mais il est trop tard. J'ai choisi ma voie. Je l'ai choisi il y a bien longtemps de cela.

Au début, c'était un murmure. Un bruit de couloir. Un nom qui circulait lors des dîners entre nos familles. Une utopie. Un sorcier, se faisant appeler Lord Voldemort, qui avait pour vocation de rendre aux Sang-Pur leurs vrais droits. Un sorcier qui souhaitait faire en sorte que toute cette comédie ayant pour but l'intégration des né-moldus s'arrête.  
>Avant ma première rentrée à Poudlard mon père m'a prise à part, pour me donner ses derniers conseils. Faire en sorte de ne fréquenter que des individus de bonne famille, éviter les traîtres à leur sang et surtout, essayer de trouver des adeptes de Lord Voldemort. Devenir amie avec eux, pour essayer d'intégrer leurs rangs afin de faire honneur à ma famille.<p>

Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas vraiment appliqué la dernière partie de ses conseils. Je préférais passer mon temps à apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges et à traîner avec mes amis.  
>C'est à quinze ans, en 1966 que je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois. Il était à un souper organisé par mes parents. Un homme dans la trentaine, une peau mortellement pâle, des yeux blancs injectés de sang, des cheveux noirs de jais. Ce n'est pas son physique qui m'a plu. Non, c'était sa façon de s'adresser à moi. Comme si j'étais la personne le plus intéressante dans la pièce. Moi, jeune adolescente un peu cruche, n'ayant jamais été amoureuse.<br>Ce soir là, il a pris mon cœur. Lui, le Lord, un homme ambitieux, intelligent.  
>Je l'ai revu souvent, mes parents le recevaient à chaque fois que je rentrais pour les vacances. Ils essayaient sûrement de nous mettre ensemble. Mais Tom ne semblait pas d'accord. Il voulait changer les choses. Il le disait lui même. Il voulait mieux pour moi qu'un rôle de femme au foyer. Il voulait que je devienne son bras droit, son général, sa muse.<br>À dix-sept ans, à peine sortie de Poudlard j'ai rejoint ses rangs. Pendant deux ans nous avons petit à petit pris du pouvoir, nous faisant craindre par nos ennemis. Jusqu'à la trahison.

Nous avons appris la nouvelle un soir d'Avril. Ma sœur, partait avec ce Sang-de-Bourbe, et l'épousait. Le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres est entrée dans une folie meurtrière. Ce soir là, pour la première fois, il m'a torturé. Il hurlait, m'insultait. Selon lui, il m'avait choisie parce que ma famille était une des plus pures d'Angleterre, mais au final, elle n'abritait que des faibles et des traîtres. Je méritais la mort pour les actions de ma sœur. Aucun des autres Mangemorts comme nous nous appelions ne m'a défendue. Il avait tous trop peur.  
>J'ai eu le cœur brisé. J'ai alors compris qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais. Pas temps que je ne lui montrerai pas à quel point j'étais loyale, à quel point JE lui étais fidèle. La douleur que j'ai ressenti ce jour là, celle provoquait par ses sorts, celle provoquer par le départ de ma sœur, je me suis promis de la faire ressentir à tous ceux sur mon chemin. Le sortilège Doloris deviendrait ma marque de famille, il allait comprendre que Bellatrix ne plaisantait pas, qu'elle n'était pas une de celle à rejeter ses convictions.<p>

Ma première mesure fut d'épouser Rodolphus Lestrange pour ne plus devoir porter le patronyme de Black, entaché de honte depuis la fuite d'Andromeda. Ma réputation commença alors à grandir, tout comme celle de mon maître. Le monde sorcier savait. Que nous étions là, que nous n'avions peur de rien, ni de personne, que le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres régnerait bientôt sur lui.  
>Et ma fidélité a été récompensée. J'ai été la première marquée, sur mon poignet gauche, de la Marque des Ténèbres. C'était un signe, la reconnaissance de mon statut de second. Ce fut de grande années pour moi. Jusqu'en 1981 et la chute de mon maître, j'ai été une des principales sources de menace de l'Angleterre, plus redoutée que la peste et le choléra.<p>

Mais en 1981, tout s'arrêta. Le gamin Potter réussit là où tous avaient échouer. Tuer Lord Voldemort. Je n'y croyais pas. C'était impossible. Pas lui. Avec mon époux, son frère et un autre Mangemort nous passèrent outre les mailles du filet tendu par le Ministère de la Magie pour nous capturer et nous partîmes à la recherche du Seigneur des Ténèbres afin de l'aider à reprendre le pouvoir, torturant les Londubat jusqu'à la folie pour leur soutirer des informations.  
>Cependant, des aurors nous attrapèrent, et j'eus le droit à un procès. J'étais toujours fidèle à mon maître, et je le clamais haut et fort. Cela me valut d'être emprisonnée à vie à Azkaban.<p>

Là bas les conditions de détention furent déplorables. Je deviens à moitié folle. J'entendais la voix du maître me dire de patienter, de préparer ma vengeance car il viendrait bientôt me délivrer. Chaque jour je sombrais un peu plus dans la folie et je perdais un peu plus espoir de sortir d'ici. Mais l'idée de me venger m'aider à tenir. Quand j'appris que mon cousin traître à son sang, Sirius Black était entre les barreaux, cela illumina ma journée. Cet enfoiré allait lui aussi croupir aussi pour avoir trahi notre famille.

J'ai passé une dizaine d'années en prison, avant de pouvoir m'évader. Au fond de moi je savais que c'était grâce au maître. Qui d'autre aurait été assez puissant pour forcer l'évasion d'autant de prisonniers de la prison la plus gardée au monde ? Pendant un an je restais cachée, attendant que le maître vienne me retrouver. C'est en 1995 que cela eu lieu. Dans un cimetière, j'assistais à la renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, plus fort que jamais. Nous allions renaître de nos cendres, et renouer avec notre gloire passée.

Cela nous pris une autre année, mais nous parvînmes à attirer Potter et ses copains dans un piège. Malheureusement des membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix vinrent en renfort. Mais cela ne suffit pas à tous les sauver. Devant l'air hanté de Potter, je jetais un maléfice à mon cousin, le faisant basculer à travers un étrange voile, le tuant sur le coup. Mon rire raisonnant dans l'amphithéâtre du hanter le gamin pendant des nuits. Cela ne me donna que plus de crédit auprès du Lord, après tout, je venais de tuer mon cousin, mon sang, ma chair. Tout ça pour lui plaire, pour lui montrer ma fidélité et ma reconnaissance.

Je réussis à m'enfuir avec mon maître, et je l'aidais à prévoir un plan génial, qui mena à la mort de Dumbledore. Dans cette action, je me rapprochais cependant de ma sœur, en l'accompagnant chez Rogue pour que celui ci protège son fils. J'avais perdu une sœur, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de m'éloigner de l'autre. Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment trahir le Lord, après tout, le travail allait être fait quand même. Je cachais quand même cette affaire, gardant pour moi le Serment Impardonnable passé entre Narcissa et le maître des potions. Je ne voulais pas la faire punir. Je ne savais que trop ce que faisais un Voldemort en colère.

Et enfin, nous arrivons à cette dernière année. Nous avions repris le pouvoir sur le Ministère de la Magie depuis la mort du vieux fou. Nous avions enfin retrouvé notre gloire d'antan.  
>Et puis, tout s'est enchaîné. Potter et ses amis au Ministère, en plein jour, comme si de rien n'était. Le maître était fou de rage. Il passa sa colère sur mon époux. Je ne ressentais même pas une once de pitié. Puis le trio d'or fut amené au manoir Malfoy, notre quartier général. J'étais euphorique. Enfin, nous allions les tuer, et alors, plus personne ne nous arrêterai. Seulement.. Seulement, il y avait cette épée. Qui devait être dans mon coffre à Gringotts, le maître me l'avait confiée. Mais non, elle était là. Je choisis alors de torturer la Sang-de-Bourbe. Je devais savoir. Ses cris de douleur étaient une musique à mes oreilles, mais elle ne parlait pas. J'augmentais au fur et à mesure la douleur, je devais savoir. J'utilisais même un couteau, une arme moldue, pour la faire saigner, pour graver sur elle tout l'étendue de ma folie. Ses amis arrivèrent pour la sauver, et je n'eus le temps que de lancer mon couteau dans la direction du balafré.<br>Quand le maître revint ce soir là, je compris. Je compris que quel que soit l'étendue de ma haine, la maîtrise de mes sortilèges, je ne ferai jamais aussi mal que lui. Quand il me lança un Doloris, c'était pire que la première fois. Chaque centimètre de ma peau me faisait mal. Chaque cellule de mon cœur menaçait d'exploser. Je ne ressentais pas la douleur. J'étais la douleur. Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai survécu à cette scène. Pourquoi je n'ai pas fini à Saint Mangouste comme les Londubat.

Voldemort est parti. Sans un mot. Sans un regard. J'ai pleuré. Pour la première fois, depuis des années, depuis le départ d'Andromeda, j'ai pleuré. Nous nous sommes préparés pour la bataille finale. Elle aurait lieu à Poudlard.

Et j'en suis à écrire ces mots, qui seront peut être mes derniers. Et je veux juste dire que je suis désolée. C'est peut être un moment de faiblesse. Demain, sur le champ de bataille, je serai Bellatrix Lestrange, et je combattrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle pour que mon camp l'emporte.  
>Mais pendant quelques minutes, je souhaite être Bellatrix Black. Pour vous dire que je suis désolée que les choses aient tourné comme ça. Pour qu'un beau parleur m'ait embrigadé dans ses idées. Ma plus grande erreur a été de le suivre, par amour.<br>Andromeda, Narcissa, pardonnez moi. Les autres ont raison vous savez. Je suis folle. Mais la vraie nature de ma folie, ce n'est pas ce que tout le monde croit. Au fond de moi, je n'aime pas faire souffrir les autres par plaisir. Ce n'est pas ça.  
>Chaque fois que je lance un sortilège, chaque fois que je tue une âme, c'est moi que je punis. Pour ne pas avoir su vous protéger.<p>

Je suis Bellatrix. Qu'importe mon nom de famille. Je suis Bellatrix. Une femme, une sœur, un bras droit. Un grain de folie.


End file.
